


Cooking Cousins

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	Cooking Cousins

Cooking Cousins  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Is it much further?” Katie sighed, slumped in the back seat of her parents’ car.

“About three minutes closer than last time you asked!” her dad laughed. Katie was not amused. She stared out the car window sulkily. 

It was a warm, sunny day and the eleven year old would much rather have been at the park with her friends or on the beach but instead she was stuck going to some boring party at the house of some rich branch of the family she hardly knew. The only other kids there were likely to be her little cousins but they were just babies really – four and six, certainly no fun for her to hang out with. There’d be her other cousin of course, Tricia, but she’d be fairly occupied with the main business of the day and wasn’t likely to be great company!

“Don’t see why I have to come anyway…” the sullen little girl muttered. 

“Oh come on, you want to taste your cousin, don’t you?” Her mum smiled over her shoulder. “Chances like that don’t come up every day and it would be such a shame to miss out!”

“You could have just brought some home for me,” Katie folded her arms, “I’m sure they’re rich enough to have some spare Tupperware you could borrow?”

“Oh now come on,” her mum chastised gently, “that’s very disrespectful to Tricia. She’s giving up her life and her body so her family can enjoy a good meal. The least you can do is come along and wish her well in person.”

“Yeah, like I asked her to do it…” Katie muttered under her breath. “Not like we’re all dying of starvation or anything…” It was true. The teenager had volunteered because it was something she was keen to, not out of any kind of necessity. Her mum’s attempt to dress it up as some kind of noble sacrifice worthy of praise and respect struck Katie and deeply hypocritical.

“Not much further now, pumpkin, I promise.” Katie’s dad smiled at her, catching her eye in the rear-view mirror. “I’m sure it won’t be as boring as you think. The barbecue’s bound to be quite interesting to watch at first at least, and I don’t know who else is going to be there but there might be some people your own age too. And if it really is a total snooze-fest,” Katie cringed at her ancient dad trying to use ‘hip’ language, “then you can always just enjoy the pool!” 

Katie couldn’t help brightening a little. The pool was the one thing she remembered from their last visit to these relatives, three years ago for her youngest cousin’s Christening. It was pretty big and had a diving board and everything, with sun-loungers by the side. It seemed more like a pool that belonged in the grounds of a hotel rather than somebody’s back garden!

In preparation, Katie was wearing her new bikini under her loose-fitting summer dress. She had only worn it once before, at the swimming pool last weekend. It was perhaps a little more daring than her mum would have preferred to buy her but had been something of an emergency purchase upon discovering that last year’s Little Mermaid one-piece no longer fit her about half an hour before they were due to meet their friends at the pool. They only had time to visit one shop and buy one of the few swimsuits they had in Katie’s size, being a popular time of year for new swimwear and the most common sizes selling out fast. Of the three available, Katie had immediately vetoed the frilly beige one-piece as “looking like something an old lady would wear” and her mum had no intention of buying her the “barely there” bikini – little more than three small triangles of neon pink Lycra held together with strings so thin they looked as it they would snap if they encountered too strong a breeze. Honestly her mum could not quite get her head around why a store would sell such a bikini in pre-teen sizes but, she reflected, the world was changing. 

Still, she did not approve of her little girl showing quite so much flesh in so public a place so rejected that particular swimsuit leaving only one option. It was small but not utterly indecent. The bottoms may not have covered all that much of her backside but at least her modesty was preserved at the front and at least the important parts of her chest would be covered up. Katie had loved how it looked when she tried it on the changing room. It was sleek and black and, Katie thought, made her look like a girl out of a James Bond movie. She certainly felt very grown-up!

The feeling of maturity she gained from wearing the bikini under her dress was slightly undercut by the pair of pink knickers with “LOL” in large silver letters across the front that she knew her mum had in her handbag for after the swimming but she tried not to focus too hard on those! Perhaps now that she’d managed to get herself a grown-up swim-suit she had a chance of persuading her mum to buy her underwear that wouldn’t have looked more at home on a five year old!

“Here we are!” Her dad announced roughly fifteen minutes later, interrupting her game of counting the trees Katie had started to keep herself from dying of boredom! She looked up to see the large, red-brick house standing almost aloof at the end of the gravel driveway. 

There were several cars parked in front already and the family piled out of the car, grabbed the picnic chairs they’d been asked to bring from the boot of the car along with the small present Katie’s mum had picked out for the hosts – her sister and her husband, and made their way around the side of the house to the back garden.

To call it a garden did not really do it justice and what Katie saw as she rounded the side of the house looked more like a fair than a party! There were dozens of people there, maybe a hundred or more. A tropical-themed bar was set up at one side where two Hawaiian-shirted bartenders handed out free cocktails as well as a wide selection of soft drinks. Opposite and closer to the house was a small but respectable bouncy castle that her two small cousins were already jumping on happily. Katie hated to admit it to herself but she really wanted to have a go too! Of course there was the swimming pool with the sun-loungers around it. Nobody seemed to be swimming at the moment but several couples and groups of friends were sat around the edge dabbling their bare feet. 

Of course the main attraction of the day was on the patio just outside the house. There was a brick fire-pit a little over six feet long, a mechanical mount either side to support and turn the long, rather vicious-looking spit which was currently resting upright in something similar to an umbrella mount. Nobody was paying all that much attention to either of these objects, however, as right beside them stood Katie’s fifteen year old cousin Tricia, stark naked and shaved everywhere but her head, being oiled up ready for the spit by what appeared to be members of a professional catering team in black polo-shirts and white aprons. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch yet the teen still noticed the new arrivals and gave them a friendly wave. 

“Well!” Katie’s dad said, setting down the chairs against the wall of the house temporarily, “Looks like we’re just in time! We’d better go and say hello to the guest of honour while she can still talk. Come on!” 

With a mixture of excitement, awe and trepidation, Katie followed her parents as they approached the naked girl who would very soon be riding the spit and, some time after that, served to all the guests. Katie hoped there would be enough of her meat to go around!

“Uncle Will! Auntie Janice! I’m so glad you came!” the naked, oiled-up fifteen year old beamed as the family approached. “And…” she went blank, utterly unable to recall the name of her young cousin. 

“Katie.” the young girl supplied with only a hint of irritation. After all, she reasoned, if she were minutes away from having a steel spit shoved through her body and being cooked, she might have a hard time remembering the names of relatives she’d only met three or four times before too!

“Katie! That’s it!” Tricia exclaimed. “Sorry, I knew it was a K but…”

“Don’t worry,” Katie smiled with genuine warmth, seeing that her cousin had meant no insult, “you’ve probably got quite a few other things on your mind just now.” 

“You could say that!” Tricia giggle, glancing over at the spit before giving a slightly nervous gulp.

“Are you excited, dear?” Katie’s mum, Janice, asked. “I’d give you a hug but…”

“Oh that’s okay!” Tricia ran her hand over her oily breast and inspected the residue on her hand. “I don’t expect anyone to ruin their nice clothes. Yes, I’m very excited!” She grinned broadly. “I should be over the coal very soon then maybe an hour or so before any of my meat is ready to eat but I hope you really enjoy me!” 

“I’m sure we will!” Katie’s dad put his arm around his wife’s shoulder. “You look great, Tricia, really delicious and I can’t wait for a slice or two, or three!” He eyed her lithe young body appreciatively. “Come on honey,” he smiled at his wife, “let’s not take up too much more of Tricia’s time. She only has a few minutes left and there’s other people want to say goodbye. Let’s go get a drink!” 

With final farewells and assurances about how much they were looking forward to dinner, Katie’s parents turned and left. Katie lingered a few moments longer, curious about her cousin’s choices and wanting to ask a few more questions but no sooner had her parents gone than some other posh-voiced girls, presumably school friends of Tricia, bounced up to her and started talking animatedly. Realising that she was probably already forgotten, Katie wandered away to explore the party.

It did not take her long to spot her parents at the bar but they already seemed to be deep into one of those annoyingly jocular conversations parents always seem to have at social occasions and she did not feel like being a spectator for that. For once, there had been no stern warnings against wandering off and she supposed that nobody at a family party technically counted as a “stranger”, even if she could not actually recall meeting them before, so she figured she might as well take a look around.

First of all she passed the bouncy castle. Her younger cousins were still on there but she didn’t bother trying to make contact. If Tricia had been unable to remember her name she was sure they would likely not even remember she existed. Plus they really were too young to be worth trying to hang out with and she was far too old for bouncy castles, however much she secretly wished she could have a go. She did notice, however, that they had been joined by other youngsters, two boys and a girl, who she was fairly sure were not related to her. This was a good sign, she thought, there was actually a chance there would be other kids there her own age. 

She decided to wander back to the pool. The sun was quite intense and she rather fancied a dip even if nobody else was swimming. Perhaps most people were too shy to be the first and, once she went in, others would join? 

By the pool, she noticed two girls she was sure had not been there before! One looked to be around her own age and the other was maybe a year or two older. Like most other people around the pool, the girls were sat on the side dabbling their feet. The younger of the two had her long, golden-blonde hair in a simple pony-tail and was wearing red shorts over a black and yellow one-piece bathing suit that looked like it was probably the one she used for swimming lessons in school. The older girl had long brown hair which she wore loose and she was wearing nothing but a sarong over a bikini even smaller than Katie’s in dark blue. While still obviously in the first stages of puberty, her hips were wide with a feminine curve and small breasts pushed against the meagre fabric of her bikini top. Perhaps they would be up for a swim, thought Katie, since they both seemed to be dressed for the pool. Or at least they would be somebody for her to talk to. 

“Hey!” She wandered over and gave a friendly wave. The girls both looked up from their conversation and waved back, welcoming smiles one their faces. 

“Hi!” The blonde girl grinned, “Has she gone over the coals yet?”

“Not yet.” Katie shrugged. “I don’t think so anyway. I was over there just a minute or so ago and they just seemed to be getting her ready. Shouldn’t be long ‘though. Why?” She teased, “Getting hungry?”

“Let’s go watch!” The blonde poked her friend on the arm without directly answering Katie, “It’s kinda why we’re here after all, right?”

“True!” The older girl sighed, obviously annoyed at having to pull her feet out of the cooling water. “Still can’t believe this is your first time! How can you have gone ten years without ever seeing a girl cooked before?”

“I’m the oldest kid in my family!” The blonde reminded her, “And girl-meat is pretty expensive!” Katie suspected the girl had a more humble background than her cousins and, presumably the other girl. She suspected that, of the two, she may get on with her better. 

“Sorry.” She turned to Katie, “That was kinda rude. I’m Cathy, this is Katya.”

“Katie?” Katie exclaimed excitedly, “That’s my name too!” 

“Katya.” The dark-haired girl corrected her with an amused shrug. “My grandmother was Russian. I think that’s where it’s from anyway. Either that or my parents just wanted to be pretentious, which I wouldn’t put past them!”

“Nice to meet you.” Katie smiled. “You want to go over and watch Tricia get spitted?”

“Sure!” Cathy grinned. Katya looked a little less excited but never the less followed the other two back towards the patio where one of the caterers appeared to be greasing up the spit in preparation for inserting it into Tricia. 

“So how do you know everyone?” Katie asked conversationally.

“We don’t really,” explained Cathy, who was clearly the more chatty and sociable of the two. “We’re both getting cooked in the next few weeks so our parents arranged for us to come by so we could see what it was like.” 

“Oh wow!” Katie wasn’t sure how to respond. “That sounds… kinda cool? Did you know each other before?” 

“Cathy’s mum cleans for my parents.” Katya explained, “So we’ve played together sometimes, in the school holidays mostly.”

“That’s right!” Cathy nodded enthusiastically, clearly not realising that Katya had a rather supercilious attitude to her and her family. “My mum overheard her parents talking about this party. They live next door to here, you see, and asked if there was any way I could come too!”

There was quite a crowd around the barbecue area so the girls could not get close enough to give Tricia any final words of encouragement by the were still able to get a great view of what was going on. Katie had expected to see her cousin spitted over a picnic table or something like that but instead the caterers were strapping her to a kind of hinged frame.

“Wow!” Katya murmured with admiration. “Those are what they use in proper restaurants. I saw one being used when Dad took me on one of his research trips. He’s got two himself!”

“Your dad owns a girlmeat restaurant?” Katie asked, a little shocked, but no answer came as Katya, along with everyone else, became transfixed by the spectacle taking place in front of them. Katie noticed that Tricia’s little sisters, along with the three other small children she had seen on the bouncy castle, has pushed their way to the front and were watching in awe. 

Katie had to admit that her cousin did look amazing, naked and oiled so that her toned, teenage body glistened in the early-afternoon sunlight. Her rump especially caught her eye – firm, round and delicious-looking. She couldn’t help but imagine how it would look roasted to a golden brown then carved with a sharp knife, the clear juices trickling out as the tender meat was sliced and handed out. Subconsciously, she reached behind her and caressed her own firm young buttocks. 

One the teenager’s wrists and ankles were strapped into position, One of the caterers opened a couple of catches and gently lowered the top half of the frame so that Tricia was bent forward, her ass and pussy exposed and easily accessible. 

“This is it!” Cathy exclaimed as two of the black-shirted catering team picked up the pole and began to position it at the opening of Tricia’s vagina. “They’re really gonna do it!”

“Well of course they’re really doing it!” Katya turned and gave a slight sneer. “What did you think was going to happen instead? She was going to stand there all naked and oily and shout ‘Just kidding! Pizza delivery is on the way!’ In fact,” she continued, making Katie feel uncomfortable and rather annoyed at her for the mean way she was going off at Cathy, “what do you think’s going to happen at your family’s party? Pretty sure they really mean to kill you.”

“I know,” Cathy blushed. “I just meant…”

“It’s okay.” Katie put a reassuring hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder. “I know what you meant.” She gave Katya a harsh look. She was really starting not to like this girl but Cathy seemed happy enough to hang around with her and they really were the only people of her age at the party so she supposed she could tolerate her for a little longer, as long as she didn’t get any worse with her attitude. 

The three girls turned their attention back to Tricia who by now had the spit a good 30-40cm inside her. Although tensing her body in obvious discomfort she did not cry out. In fact, she seemed to be quite enjoying the sensation of the greased-up metal sliding through her most intimate opening. The caterer who had been guiding it in now moved around to her face and squatted down so that he could see as the tip began to emerge while her co-worker continued to push at a steady pace. They were clearly professionals who had done this many, many times before and knew exactly what they were doing. 

The girls were too far away from the action to hear exactly what was being said but the front-end caterer gave Tricia some kind of instruction and she lifted her head a little and opened here mouth. She had clearly done what was needed as the young man nodded encouragingly at her and said something that, from his face and over-all body language was positive. 

As the sharp tip began to protrude from Tricia’s mouth, the man took hold of it and pulled it forward. Once it extended a little more than a meter in front of her face, he appeared satisfied and gave his colleague a thumbs-up to show that he could stop pushing. 

The back piece of the frame was then adjusted, bringing Tricia’s shapely legs up so that she now lay horizontal, around two feet off the ground, her athletic body impaled all the way through by the thick metal spit.

The caterer behind her then took a second, much smaller spit on a ring-mount and slid it up the pole, pushing it almost as far as it would go into her anus then tightening it with a small key-screw. Clearly this was to stabilise her on the spit and ensure that she would rotate with it rather than have the pole spinning uselessly inside her as was apparently often the case with amateur, back-garden spit-roasts when people failed to invest in the proper equipment and just tried to improvise. It was still possible to ensure that a girl would cook evenly by turning her manually from time to time but it was far more tiring and a far less reliable cooking method. 

Once that was in place, her hands and feet were released from the straps securing her to the frame and pairs of cuffs were slid onto each end of the spit. Her wrists and ankles were secured once more and the cuffs locked into place the same was as the stabiliser. The two caterers then lifted the spit and positioned the clearly still very much alive young girl over the coals. A few moments later, the spit began to turn, powered by a small motor in the base of the mount. Instinctively, Tricia tried to arch her body away from the heat but the spit severely limited her movement. 

“She looks amazing!” Cathy exclaimed, admiring the way the orange glow of the coals reflected off the oil which coated Tricia’s tanned body. “I kinda wish I could be cooked that way!” Some of the onlookers began to wander off so the girls pushed forward to get a better look. 

“How are you being cooked?” Katie asked, feeling the heat of the coals even from the distance that they stood and trying to imagine what Tricia must be feeling being directly over the source of the heat, not to mention the pole through her body which had to have hurt as it pushed its way through even if it wasn’t too bad now. It felt weird to ask another girl that question as casually as she might ask which school she went to or who her favourite actor was.

“My dad and uncle go deer-hunting quite a lot, up in Scotland,” Cathy explained happily, clearly looking forward to the party despite the fact that she would not survive it. “We’re going to pretend that my little cousins, my uncle’s kids, have caught me and let my uncle kill and dress me in the garden, since it’s his birthday party, then people can cut bits off to stick on the grill.”

“Wow that sounds pretty intense!” Katie gasped while Katya smirked knowingly. 

“Dad’s made a frame out my old swing,” Cathy continued, her enthusiasm un-dampened, “so they can hang me from it by my feet so that when they cut my throat my blood will all drain out quickly. Would have been cool to cook alive like that,” she inclined her head toward to spit, “but Dad said we couldn’t afford that equipment and, if all my meat doesn’t get eaten that afternoon, it will be easier to put the rest in the freezer and cook it another time, or people can take bits home if they want to.”

Eating girls had been legal and, indeed, common since before Katie was born and she had never known a world where it wasn’t considered a normal part of life. Maybe not in the forefront of everyone’s minds most of the time, with girl-meat still being considered a “treat” by most, but never the less part of the background noise of every-day life. And yet having this conversation, hearing a girl talk happily about being slaughtered and eaten felt very strange. Katie wondered how she would feel if her parents suggested cooking her for a family party. Is it something she would ever consider volunteering for? She couldn’t really imagine ever doing so and yet Tricia had seemed so happy before she was spitted and Cathy certainly seemed to excited about what the future held for her. 

“So you mentioned your dad had a restaurant?” she turned to Katya. “Is that where you’re going to be cooked?”

“He’s opening one,” Katya explained, “next week. My sister was already butchered two days ago to makes bacon and sausages and chops ready for opening night!” 

“Oh wow!” Katie exclaimed. “How old was she?”

“Seventeen.” Katya explained, “Getting a bit too old for whole-cooking really but fine for chops and cuts like that. Dad did keep her head, ‘though. He’s going to put hers one side of the doorway and mine on the other.”

“How are you being cooked?” Katie was deeply curious. 

“In the oven, like a turkey!” Katya grinned. “It’s not going to be an all girl-meat restaurant, that’s a bit too specialised and the meat is very expensive to source so it’s going to be a normal restaurant but with some girl-meat specials on the menu. On opening night, Dad’s cooking me as a special treat for the investors.”

“That sounds really cool!” grinned Katie. “I bet you’ll be delicious!” 

“I hope so!” Katya grinned. “Too bad I won’t get to find out!”

“Yeah that kinda sucks…” Katie pondered out loud. “Will you get to try some of your sister at least?” 

“I hope so.” Katya sighed. “I’ve asked Dad if my last meal can include some of her bacon and sausages, then I might get an idea of what I’ll taste like at least. Of course,” she grinned cheekily at Katie, “you might be able to get a good idea today!”

“What do you mean?” Katie furrowed her brow, genuinely puzzled, 

“Well, she’s your cousin isn’t she?” the sassy brunette pointed to Tricia on the spit. “I’d have thought you’d taste quite alike really?”

“But I’m not being cooked!” exclaimed Katie, realising even as the words came out of her mouth that they made her a little sad. Surely she didn’t actually wish to be eaten? That would be crazy, wouldn’t it? And yet she couldn’t help feeling that she was on the outside of a circle, that there was a fun new club that she was not yet a member of. After all, her cousin had seemed more than happy to go over the coals and her two new friends did not seem to have the slightest regret about their choices, or rather the choices that had been made for them, other than the fact that they would not get to sample their own meat. “Not any time soon, anyway.” she added. Cathy grinned and Katya raised a slightly knowing eyebrow but made no comment.

“Sorry girls,” one of the black-shirted caterers, a young woman this time, addressed them in a firm but friendly manner, “we need to start setting up the buffet table here so we’ll need you to clear the area. Food will be ready in about an hour and a half.”

Although they really wanted to stay and watch the gorgeous teen cook for a while, at least until she stopped wriggling and squirming on the spit, the three girls turned and wandered away together. Katie gave her cousin a last wave goodbye although she was not sure if she noticed it. Passing the bouncy castle, they saw that her little cousins were back on it. If only some of the adults could decide to take a turn too then she might get a chance to have a go without embarrassing herself. 

“Do you think they’d give us proper drinks?” Katya asked, eyeing the tropical-themed bar.

“Proper drinks?” asked Cathy, “You mean like real Coke and not supermarket brand?”

“No, stupid!” Katya laughed but without malice, “I mean a drink with alcohol in it! I know we couldn’t buy it in a shop or a bar but this is a private party and they’re not selling anything, just handing it out, so I don’t know why they wouldn’t? What’s the matter?” She looked at Katie a little sharply, seeing the uncertainty on her face, “You got a problem with the idea?” 

“No.” Katie bit her lip a little nervously. “I’ve just never had any alcohol before so I don’t know if I’m going to like it or not?”

“Well how will you know if you don’t try it?” Katya grinned. “Mum and Dad have been letting me have a little bit of theirs since I was about six. Some is really nasty but some are really good, especially the ones that have a lot of fruit juice in them! Come on,” she glanced at the other girls in turn, “I’ll order if you don’t know what you want!” Cathy and Katie made brief eye contact with each other and both gave a shrug. The day was certainly turning into one for new experiences!

“Hi!” Katya bounced up to the bar and caught the eye of the handsome young barman in a brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt. 

“Hello Madame,” he smiled politely but looked a little awkward. It was clear that he had noticed Katya’s developing body in its micro-bikini top and liked what he saw but also realised how young he was. The scene made Katie giggle and remember a quote from a documentary her parents had been watching when she had wandered through the living room on her way to get a drink one evening: ‘I didn’t know where to look! Or rather, I did, I just didn’t want to be caught looking there!’ The young man maintained a professional facade and asked what he could get for the girls. 

“Three Pina Coladas, please!” Katya grinned up at him. “Trust me,” she addressed the other girls over her shoulder, “they’re really delicious!” The bartender seemed to hesitate for a moment but quickly made up his mind.

“Coming right up, ladies!” he flashed them a charming smile and began to mix the fruity, rum-based cocktails. When they were poured out, he decorated each glass with a slice of pineapple and a paper umbrella before handing them out to the three excited young girls. “Enjoy!” he grinned as they thanked him and headed back towards the pool-side. Katya confidently sucked on her straw, enjoying the familiar drink. Cathy and Katie took tentative sips of theirs and found that the drinks were, indeed, very tasty! The white rum gave a bit of a kick and a slight after-taste but the drink itself tasted pretty much just like a mix of tropical fruit juices!

“Time to ditch this, I think!” Katya untied her sarong and cast it aside, showing that her bikini bottom was little more than strings. The tiny triangle at the front barely concealed her plump vulva. Her bottom was quite big and round for her slim frame and was certainly going to be a delicious treat for her father’s business-partners! She sat on the edge of the pool and dabbled her feet. Following her lead, Katie pulled her dress over her head revealing her toned young body in her own rather daring black bikini. Cathy looked a little embarrassed as she wriggled out of her shorts and sat beside the other two, just a dorky rubber cap short of looking like she was waiting for a school swimming lesson.

None of the girls spoke for a while, sitting sipping their drinks and pondering what they had seen so far that day. 

“Oh, hi girls!” It was Katie’s aunt, the mother of the afternoon’s meat, accompanied by her two younger daughters who had apparently had enough of bouncing for the time being and wanted to take dip in the pool to cool off. “Hope you’re enjoying yourselves? Oh, Katie!” She exclaimed, apparently noticing her for the first time, “So glad you came, your mum and dad said you were here somewhere. Are you having a nice time?” Katie smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her drink. “How’s your dad, Katya?” the pleasant woman asked, “Everything going according to plan?”

“So far!” Katya grinned, “Everything’s on track for the grand opening at least!”

“Oh that’s lovely!” the woman beamed, “We’ve got our table booked of course. Yes, I know!” she turned to her youngest daughter who was tugging on her skirt. “Let’s get you ready. Sorry, girls.” She flashed the older girls an apologetic smile before squatting down to help the four year old out of her clothes while the six year old undressed herself. “Stay in the shallow end, remember!” The mother gave both naked daughters affectionate pats on their bare behinds. “Have fun!” She watched for a few moments as the two little girls jumped into water with big splashes, immediately ignoring her instruction. She smiled affectionately, knowing that both girls were fairly strong swimmers and it was really not that big a deal. Seeing that she was already forgotten, she scooped up the discarded clothes and, after a quick wave and smile to the older girls, wandered off to check on the food’s progress. 

“Fancy a dip?” Katya asked, finishing her drink and setting down the glass. 

“Sure!” Cathy grinned.

“I’m up for that!” Katie agreed, relieved that there was actually going to be something to do while they waited for Tricia to cook. She wasn’t sure how much small-talk she could manage with these girls who were both nice and likeable but basically strangers to her. 

“Urgh.” Katya pulled a face and fiddled with the ties at the back of her neck. “This thing is so uncomfortable! Isn’t yours bothering you?” She turned to Katie who looked a little puzzled and shook her head. “Suit yourself!” Katya sighed before untying and removing her bikini top, revealing her very small but quite noticeable young breasts crowned with perky pink nipples. “What?” she asked, amused by the shocked looks of the other girls and pointing to the little girls who were frolicking stark naked in the water, utterly unconcerned with their own nudity, “It’s not like there’s a dress code after all! But,” she got a sly look in her eye, “I guess if you’re afraid to take yours off…”

“I’m not afraid!” Katie responded defiantly, removing her top and exposing her almost-flat chest. She could not deny it gave her a thrill and she felt her nipples harden as she realised that she was now showing them off to anyone who cared to look.

“Hey, no fair!” Cathy stood and put her hands on her hips, pouting, as the two topless girls slipped into the pool and looked up at her, treading water. “I don’t have a top I can take off.”

“I guess it’s all or nothing for you, then!” Katya laughed, teasingly. 

“What do…?” Cathy started to ask. “Oh!” The realisation hit her. “Well if it’s good enough for them…” She confidently slipped off her swimsuit and struck a confident pose for a few seconds, naked as the day she was born (and, most likely, the day she would die) before jumping into the water to join the others.

“Wow, I’m impressed!” Katya grinned, “I honestly didn’t think you’d do that!”

“Why not?” Cathy laughed, “Everything’s going to be on display when I get cooked anyway so why worry?” 

“That was quite a show!” The girls looked up in surprise and saw Katie’s parents, arms around each other, stood watching them and laughing. Katie instinctively went to cover her chest but, seeing that neither other girl did so, decided to relax. “You having a good time?” Her dad asked. She smiled and nodded. “Awesome! I guess you’re Katya?” he looked at the attractive young brunette who confirmed. “I’ve just been hearing about your dad’s restaurant. Very interesting stuff!” he nodded, thoughtfully, “Very interesting indeed! Anyway, have fun girls!” They walked away leaving Katie feeling a little uneasy. 

“Sounds like you might be joining me on the menu!” Katya teased. “Your dad sounded pretty keen on the idea!” 

“Don’t tease her!” Cathy chided, sharply, “If she wants to be cooked or not is her own business!” 

“Thanks.” Katie smiled, trying to look relaxed although her brain was going a mile and minute and, what felt like the worst thing about the situation was, she really couldn’t decide how she felt about the idea!

Seeing the older girls in the water, the two youngsters swam over to say hello. Katie desperately racked her brain to remember their names – she knew they were rather posh names but really couldn’t recall them. Fortunately, it didn’t seem that the two little girls recognised her as family or expected her to know them. 

“Hi!” the cute, round-faced blonde six year old smiled as she approached the older girls, her little sister who had curly brown hair following close behind. “I’m Bea. This is Penny.” The older girls found they could put their feet on the bottom of the pool with the water coming lapping around their bare chests. Cathy and Katie’s nipples were just below the surface whereas Katya, the tallest of the three, stood with her cute, juvenile breasts just above the water-line, almost as if they were floating. The trio introduced themselves to the younger girls and both Katie and Cathy held out their hands for the younger girls to hold onto since they were out of their depth in the warm, chlorinated water. 

“That’s our sister being cooked!” Bea informed them, her cute, round little bottom breaching the surface of the pool as she bobbed happily, holding onto Katie’s outstretched arm. “Did you know that?”

“Yes, I did.” Katie smiled. “Have you eaten any other girls before?”

“We’ve had girl meat for dinner before,” the small girl explained, furrowing her brow as she thought back, “but I don’t think I’ve ever seen one cooked.”

“Yes we did!” Penny protested, tiring of holding onto Cathy’s arm and wrapping herself around the naked ten year old like a baby monkey, sitting on her hip. Cathy, the oldest of three siblings, instinctively put one arm around the four year old and supported her bottom with the other hand. “At the fair!” 

“Oh year!” Her big sister recalled. “I forgot that!”

“Are you going to be cooked?” Penny asked Cathy, ignoring her sister in favour of her new big friend. 

“Soon.” Cathy smiled, “But not like your sister. I’m going to be cut up!”

“I don’t know if I want to be cut up or cooked like Tricia.” Little Penny mused, looking thoughtful.

“Wow! Are you being cooked, then?” asked Kathy.

“All girls get cooked one day, don’t they?” the small girl asked, apparently genuinely puzzled.

“Lots do!” Katie turned and smiled at her little cousin as Bea released her hand and propelled herself over to Katya. “But it’s not like you have to if you don’t want to.”

“I think I want to.” Penny pondered. “But not now. When I’m bigger.” 

“You have really nice boobs!” Bea exclaimed, surprising Katya, who was not used to dealing with younger children, by wrapping her legs around her waist to avoid needing to stay afloat then reaching forward and grabbing her small breasts, feeling and clumsily caressing them and giving them a squeeze. 

“Umm… Thank you?” Katya replied, not sure how to respond. Not liking the way the smaller girl’s weight was pulling her forward and off balance, she put her hands under Bea’s bottom to hold her up. 

“I’m going to have boobs one day.” Bea informed the older girl as if she might not be aware of this, still focussed on her chest rather than making eye contact. “Daddy said he will wait until I have boobs before he cooks me as he thinks they’re really tasty!” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Katya grinned cheekily. “I’ve always thought a girl’s best meat was her butt!” She gave the little girl’s buttocks a playful squeeze, thinking as she did so that it really did feel like some good meat! She knew that the legal age for girl-meat had been reduced to six a few years ago and wondered if the little munchkin she was holding would actually make it long enough to grow breasts? The little girl giggled and wiggled her surprisingly meaty behind as Katya teased. 

“I wish I could eat your boobs.” Bea looked up at Katya with a happy but serious expression. Her words were clearly meant as a compliment. 

“Well your dad is coming to the opening of my Dad’s restaurant,” Katya grinned, “so maybe if you ask him to bring you with her, you can have one of them?” Bea face broke into a delighted grin. “Your sister’s are much bigger and rounder than mine ‘though.” Katya reminded her, “Do you think you’ll get one of those?” 

“Daddy promised me half of one.” She smiled. “Me, Penny, Mummy and Daddy are getting half each.”

“That sounds fair!” Katya chuckled. “I hope she’s ready soon, I’m getting really hungry!”

“Anyone fancy another drink?” Katie asked, noticing that she was currently the only one without her hands full. All four other girls paused their conversations to give positive responses and Katie lifted herself out of the pool. Seeing her bikini top laying on the concrete surround of the pool, she considered putting it back on but decided against it. 

“Well now!” The eyes of the young barman who has seemed so intrigued by Katya’s developing chest went wide when he saw how Katie wad dressed. “What can I get for you?” He remembered himself and attempted to adopt a more professional demeanour. She realised she had forgotten to ask the younger girls what they wanted but took an educated guess. 

“Two Cokes, please.” she asked, deciding that her little cousins were certainly too young for alcohol. She wasn’t too sure whether she was actually ready for it either but couldn’t deny she liked the way it made her feel. “And three Pine colliders?” She struggled to remember the foreign-sounding name of the tasty drink. “Pino coolers?” 

“Pina Coladas?” the barman suggested helpfully.

“Yeah, that’s it!” she grinned. “Three of those, please!” The barman made the drinks and produced two glass bottles of Coca-cola from the ice-hamper then spread the drinks out on a black plastic tray to make it easier for her to carry. “Thank you!” Katie grinned up at the slightly flustered barman and took the tray.

“Hey pumpkin, good to see that new bikini was money well spent!” It was her mum, approaching the bar for a drink of her own. Katie was worried that she would be scolded for the alcoholic drinks she was carrying but, if she realised what they were, her mum made no comment.

“I’ve got the bottoms on still!” She turned and wiggled her all-but bare bum cheekily. 

“Hmm yes. A practically Victorian level of modesty!” She chuckled. 

“Where’s Dad?” Katie realised that her parents had been together last time she saw them but now her mother was alone.

“He’s gone to help your Uncle with the barbecue.” She looked a little troubled and glanced over towards the patio. “Apparently the caterers say there’s some sort of problem but he didn’t say what. Oh well, don’t suppose it’s anything too serious!” 

“Will the food be ready soon?” Katie asked innocently before catching herself as she realised she had referred to her cousin not by her name or even in any way that identified her as a person but simply as food – nothing more than meat like a cheese-burger from McDonalds! 

“Soon, I think!” Her mum replied, looking a little nervous again.

“See you by the buffet soon, then!” Katie grinned and made her way back to the pool.

“Hey guys, I got the drinks!” Katie called out as she approached the poolside with the slightly precarious tray. Cathy was the first to heave herself out of the water then helped the two younger girls while Katya slid elegantly up onto the side. She had the looks and physical presence to be a model in a few years, if she wasn’t going to be eaten within a matter of days. She felt slightly mean thinking it, but Katie couldn’t help being a little pleased that Katya was ending up on the menu. She might have felt a little sad for Cathy if she wasn’t so clearly happy about the plans. “Here we go!” she handed round the drinks before sitting down herself and dabbling her feet. Her long, black hair was sticking uncomfortably to her back so she twisted it to wring as much water out as possible and draped it over her shoulder, covering one side of her chest.

“Not trying to cover up, are you?” Katya teased. 

“Nah, it’s just more comfortable that way.” She sipped her cocktail. “Besides,” she laughed, glancing over at the two younger girls and Cathy who seemed to be just as comfortable being stark naked as the little ones, “there’s plenty for people to look at if they want to, I don’t think anyone’s going to be too bothered about not being able to see my right tit!” Katie actually felt a little envious of her new friend – she could not remember being naked outside, even in her own back garden, since she’d been three or four. She loved the way the sun caressed her bare flesh and wished her pussy was exposed to it too but, as long as Katya continued to ‘cover her shame’, she felt that she probably should too – it marked them as the more mature and grown-up of the trio and her nudity lumped Cathy in with the younger girls which, given that she was indeed the youngest of the three, was fair on one hand but not really as she was much closer to Katie’s age than Bea’s. 

“You said your big sister got butchered the other day?” Katie turned to Katya, “Did you get to watch?”

“No.” the brown-haired girl replied somewhat sullenly. “I wanted to but Dad said I wasn’t allowed. He was worried it was going to be too messy and would upset me or something dumb like that!” 

“That’s too bad!” Katie sipped her drink. Several times she had seen naked girls and young women in butcher’s shops when she had gone shopping with her mum, being signed in and paid for and suchlike before being led away to a back room for processing. She’d always wondered what the slaughter and butchering actually involved, what it looked like, but had only ever seen the final results – the cuts of meat brought out and displayed on ice in the chilled glass cabinet. “Have you met the chef who’s going to cook you?”

“I don’t know exactly who’s going to do it,” Katya admitted, “but Dad says he’s going to cut my head off himself. He did my sister’s too. I think he likes cutting heads off honestly!” She giggled. “After that, I guess it doesn’t really matter, I’ll just be meat so they can do whatever they like from then on.” She shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

“Mum and Dad say my brother and sister can help my uncle butcher me!” Cathy grinned excitedly, “They’re really looking forward to it! Of course he has to cut my throat and do the actual gutting, you can ruin the meat if you do that wrong or cut something you’re not supposed to.” She said this all in such a matter-of-fact tone it sounded more like she was talking about how to bake a cake than discussing her own death and butchering. “But after that they will get to help him cut up my meat ready for cooking.”

“Wow! Lucky kids!” Katie grinned, feeling a little jealous, “How old are they?” 

“My sister’s eight,” Cathy told her, “and my brother’s just turned seven.”

“Do you think your sister might end up on the menu soon?”

“I don’t know,” pondered Cathy. “I know Mum and Dad have been telling her they’re going to have her for Christmas dinner if she doesn’t keep her bedroom tidy but I think that might just be teasing.”

“Hmm… And how does she feel about that?” Katie asked.

“Well her bedroom seems to be messier than ever,” laughed Cathy, “so I think she might actually be quite keen on the idea!” 

“What about your uncle’s kids?” Katie asked, going to take another sip of her drink but discovering that her glass was already empty. She popped the pineapple slice into her mouth and chewed it as she listened. “The ones who are going to pretend they caught you?”

“Oh they’re little,” Cathy smiled, “three and four. But we wanted them to feel included and part of the fun!” 

“That sounds really nice.” Katie smiled genuinely. She was about to add that she wished she could come to the party but that seemed a little forward as they had only just met and, anyway, telling someone that you’d like to watch them get killed and cut to pieces didn’t feel like quite the “done thing”, even if they did seem to be rather looking forward to it themselves! 

“What’s you drink?” Bea wriggled onto Cathy’s lap and looked at her round glass. “Is it juice?” 

“It’s got juice in it but it’s really a grown-up drink.” Cathy replied apologetically, thinking as Katie had that these girls were certainly too young for alcohol, even if the bar didn’t seem to be imposing an age limit. To her relief, Bea made a disgusted face.

“Oh! One of those!” she practically spat. “I tried one of Mummy’s once, I thought it was lemonade, but it tasted really nasty! I don’t ever want to have drinks like that!” Cathy was about to tell her that the one she was drinking wasn’t so bad and that the sweet juices took most of the hard edge off the taste of the rum but thought better of it – if Bea was of the opinion that all grown-up drinks tasted horrible then it was best to leave her with that belief. That way, there would be no awkwardness if she asked to try. Little Penny had long-since finished her Coke and returned to the water but Katie noticed that her aunt had come to the side of the pool to retrieve her and was now rubbing her down with a towel. Did that mean it was nearly time for food? 

“Oh! Here you are!” Katie’s uncle appeared and looked down at his older daughter on his young guest’s lap, apparently relieved to have found her. “I need you to come with me.” He looked on edge and kept glancing around nervously. It was clear to all three older girls that something was up.

“I want to stay here!” Bea told her Dad, “I’ve got new friends.”

“It’s nice you’ve made friends,” he managed to smile before looking urgent again and his voice taking on a firmer edge. “But I really need you to come with me. It’s very important!” 

“Why?” Bea asked, cuddling a little closer to Cathy who instinctively put a protective arm around her. Something in the man’s tone made her very uneasy. 

“Don’t be silly, just come.” He reached out and tried to grab her arm but she pulled away. Even Cathy recoiled and shifted a little further along the poolside. “Listen!” He almost snarled, causing Bea to look very scared. “You need to do as I say! Just come with me!” Katie glanced over and saw that her aunt was holding Penny, wrapped in a towel, and watching what was going on with obvious concern on her face but there was more to her expression… Guilt, perhaps? 

Seriously bothered by the man’s attitude and tone, Cathy slipped into the water, still holding the frightened six year old, and stood out out reach in the middle of the pool. 

“Oh for…” Bea’s dad caught himself and completed the expletive-filled utterance under his breath. “Come on, sweetheart.” He knelt down on the side of the pool and held his arms out. “Sorry I shouted, it’s just very important that you come with me. There’s a good girl.”

“Not until you tell me why!” Bea glared at him. He glanced at Cathy but, if he was expecting any kind of support from her, he was disappointed. She was glaring at him as intently as his little daughter. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He tried to assure her. “I have a nice surprise for you!”

“What is it?” Bea narrowed her eyes. Her father realised that he wasn’t going to be able to coax her out of the water without telling her the truth and hoped that he’d be able to present it in such a way that she would be willing, even pleased about it, but he had his doubts. 

“Well, you know how tasty Tricia’s going to be?” he began tentatively. Bea nodded. “And you said you’d like to be cooked one day?”

“When I have boobs!” Bea reminded him sternly.

“Yes,” her dad chose his words carefully, “I know you wanted to wait until you had boobs but that might not happen for another five or six years yet and that’s a really long time!” He put the stress on the word “really”. Bea did not say anything. “Well Tricia’s nearly ready to serve but the caterers have just told me and Mummy that, with all the extra people who turned up that we didn’t know were going to come, there’s not going to be enough food for everyone to have more than just a tiny bit, and we want everyone to be happy and full, don’t we?” He nodded encouragingly, hoping to get Bea to agree with what he was saying and, therefore, to helping out. The small girl just continued to glare at him and clung even tighter to her older friend who stroked her back reassuringly. 

“So I’ve got an exciting surprise for you!” He pushed on, realising that the conversation was not going well but still clinging to what he saw as his one chance to avoid utter humiliation in front of his friends and work associates. “You don’t have to wait years to be cooked! We’re going to cook you right here, today! Won’t that be fun!”

“NO!” Bea yelled, “Not until I have boobs! You PROMISED!” She buried her angry little head in Cathy’s shoulder. 

“Ungrateful little brat!” Her father yelled, losing his patience utterly, “Get out here right now or I’ll drag you out by your hair and chop you up like your little sister!” Hearing this, even from the other side of the pool, Penny screamed and began to struggle out of her mother’s grip. Since she was wrapped in the towel, she was actually able to wriggle free and began to run away across the lawn. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake someone grab her!” Katie’s uncle yelled, forgetting himself in the heat of the moment. Many of the guests turned to look at him with shock and disapproval. Nobody made any move to stop the small, naked child as she made her getaway, eventually disappearing behind the bouncy castle, presumably hoping to hide there until the party was over. While she didn’t really mind the idea of being chopped up one day in the future, she certainly didn’t want to become meat that day, especially not if she was just going to be a side-dish to go with her older sisters! If she was going to be ever be cooked she wanted her own special party!

The man knew that the mood of the party had turned against him. His wife was on her knees, sobbing, his middle daughter, his oldest surviving child, was bawling her eyes out in the middle of the pool being comforted by an almost total stranger and it felt as if everyone, guests and staff alike, were glaring at him judgementally. Practically everyone there was used to eating girls and, in all honesty, they had no idea how willing or otherwise many of the girls prepared in restaurants or butchered in high street shops really were but nobody could recall ever seeing one who wasn’t. Eating a willing teenager or even pre-teen was a very different prospect from seeing a terrified small child cooked against her will and nobody there wanted to participate in such a thing. The situation was desperate. The party seemed almost to be ruined and, if everyone left, Tricia’s meat would seem to have gone to waste yet without more food, far too many of the guests would go home hungry – neither option seemed to bode well for his reputation or future income. 

“I’ll do it.” The voice caught him off guard. Katie’s uncle looked around and saw her stood close by, looking up at him and smiling.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I’ll do it.” She continued to smile. There was not a hint of judgment in her voice or expression, simply the willingness to help someone out of a tricky situation. “You can cook me! That way, your guests will get enough food and your daughters can wait until they’re ready without anyone putting any pressure on them.”

“Are you sure?” He furrowed his brow a little. In reply, Katie pulled down her tiny bikini bottom and stood there stark naked, palms forward in an open and welcoming gesture. 

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure!” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little. “I think there’ll be more than enough meat on me to make up for the shortfall, don’t you think?” She gave a little twirl, showing off her lithe yet meaty young body from every angle. Bea had stopped crying and looked at her cousin in awe. Cathy and Katya were both watching open-mouthed – this had come as a total shock. “You should probably ask my mum and dad first ‘though,” Katie sighed, “they might not like it, or might have some other plans for me I suppose.” 

“Actually,” her uncle admitted, looking a little awkward and rubbing the back of his neck furtively, “they offered you to me earlier, when I told them about the problem. I said I didn’t want to do that without you being willing and, anyway, it was my problem so up to me to solve it but I guess if you’re volunteering now…?”

“Then there’s no problem!” Katie completed the thought for him, already feeling super-excited at the prospect of joining what she had come to view as this every exclusive club. She could feel a strange and excited tingle in her belly, not to mention below… Part of her knew she should be annoyed at her parents for offering her meat without discussing it with her first but she couldn’t really be too cross as she was totally up for it anyway, and at least it explained why her mum had been acting so odd when she bumped into her at the bar. “You just have to make me two promises!”

“Okay?” Her uncle asked, relieved but also a little wary. “What are they?”

“First,” Katie folded her arms, “you have to promise me that you’ll never try to force your other daughters into being cooked again and certainly not to trick them into it like you tried to just now! Either you plan ahead and source enough meat for your parties before it’s actually time to serve the food or you send someone out for more bread and crisps so your guests can fill themselves up with less meat, got it?” Under any other circumstances, her uncle would have found her tone irritating and disrespectful but she was about to give everything she had to help him out of a predicament. He nodded.

“I promise.”

“Good. One day they might well want to be cooked and that’s fine, but you wait for them to ask, okay? No cooking them until they’re good and ready. At least until they have boobs of their own!” She glanced over her shoulder and winked at Bea who giggled. The small girl released her protector and swam back to the edge of the pool, closely followed by Cathy who was both amazed and excited by the unexpected turn of events. Katya continued to watch wordlessly, all-but-forgotten drink in hand. The host nodded. 

“What’s the second thing?” he asked. 

“Well, I put up with the long drive here on the promise that I’d get to eat a little bit of my cousin so it would seem like such a waste to die without doing that after all! I know you’re not supposed to eat for a few hours before you get cooked but I really want to try her. Just a little bite, that’s all I need!”

“You’ve got yourself a deal!” He grinned and held out his hand which she shook with mock formality. “Pretty sure Tricia’s ready to serve now – you can have the first piece, anything you want!” Katie grinned.

“Are you coming?” She turned to the other three girls. “I bet it will be fun to watch me cook and it’s not like I have any other friends here. I’d like you to come watch.” Cathy happily climbed out of the water and put her shorts back on. They chaffed slightly on her damp skin but she didn’t mind – it was a hot day and the fabric was thin, she’d be dry in a matter of minutes. Katya tied her sarong back around her waist but neither girl bothered with a top. Bea stayed in the water, looking a little uncertain. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Her dad knelt down by the side of the water and stroked her face. She did not pull away from him which was at least one good thing. “I’m really sorry I yelled at you like that and I should have been honest with you right from the start about what I needed. And I’m sorry, I know I promised to let you grow up a bit before we even thought about cooking you. It was very wrong of me not to respect that promise.”

“It’s okay.” Katie knelt down next to him and held out her hands to help Bea out of the water. “I know you got scared but there’s nothing to worry about now. I’m going to be provide more than enough meat and I bet you’re going to enjoy eating me, aren’t you?” Bea nodded. “What bit do you want most?” Katie asked, “We can ask the caterers to keep it for you!” The small girl blushed. “Would you like to whisper it to me?” The small girl nodded and Katie leant forward, holding her hair aside. None of the others waiting for her by the pool-side could help admiring her shapely young bottom as it rose slightly into the air. It was certainly going to be delicious roasted!

“I want to eat your pussy!” Bea whispered in the way only small children can – the kind of whisper that carries far further than any shout. The other girls stifled giggles and the host blushed, feeling awkward. 

“I’m sure that will be okay!” Katie smiled. “We’ll ask the caterers when we go over.” Apparently satisfied, Bea allowed Katie to help her out of the water. Katie looked at the smaller girl, naked and dripping. She gave her tummy and little stroke then gently touched the chubby lips below with the tips of her fingers. “I’m sure yours will be delicious too when your time comes!” Bea looked happy at this compliment. Her mum walked around with the towel she had used to dry penny, her tears wiped away and a look of relief on her face. 

“Let’s get you dried and dressed, shall we?” She smiled.

“I’ll get dry,” Bea conceded, “but do I have to get dressed? It’s such a nice day!” 

“Okay, maybe you don’t have to get dressed,” her mum chuckled, “but at least run inside and put some more sun-cream on. You don’t want to get cooked accidentally by the sun, do you?” The little girl giggled happily. 

“Maybe on your way you could go and find your sister behind the bouncy castle?” Katie suggested, “Let her know it’s safe to come out and that nobody’s going to try to eat her or cut her up today?” Bea nodded and, about as dry as she had the patience to become, ran off happily to find Penny. 

“So, this is it?” Katya looked at her admiringly, “You’re really going to be cooked?”

“Yup!” Katie beamed. “Cooked and eaten right here in this very garden!” 

“Can’t wait to taste you!” the brunette grinned, “Too bad somebody’s already called dibs on your prime fillet! That’s what they call it in the trade, by the way.” She couldn’t resist the chance to show off with a little insider knowledge. 

“Still plenty of me to go around!” Katie reminded her. “I think this is going to be the best bit anyway!” She turned and wiggled her behind at her friends. “And that’s plenty big enough for sharing!” 

Still giggling and chatting happily, the trio headed off towards the patio. Katie’s aunt had gone off to find her parents and let them know about the change of plan while her uncle had strode briskly off ahead to let the caterers know what was happening and to expect a new meat girl any moment. 

“Wow!” Katie exclaimed as all three tweens stopped abruptly to admire the site in front of them. At the front of the patio, where they had stood to watch the spitting, a table had been laid out with fresh crusty bread rolls, various salads, bowls of different sauces and dressing and, in the middle, Katie’s cousin Tricia, roasted to a beautiful golden brown and looking more delicious than anything any of girls had ever seen before. If the sight of her had not been enough to make their mouths water, the smell of her roasted meat wafting up towards them made them want nothing more than to take big, messy bits out of her tender, juicy flesh.

“Here she is!” Katie’s uncle grinned, pointing to the one completely naked girl between her topless friends. “Our special volunteer!” 

“Well, thank goodness for you!” The woman who appeared to be in charge of the catering team gave Katie a warm smile. “You’ve helped your uncle out of quite a jam! We’re just getting the spit cleaned then we can get you on to cook. Pop over here and we’ll start oiling you up.” 

“Wait!” Katie looked up at her uncle. “Remember your promise?” 

“Yes of course.” He smiled at the head caterer. “As she’s doing us such a special favour, I promised her she could have a little piece of Tricia first, just so she doesn’t have to be the only one missing out and not getting to eat any girl-meat today.”

“Of course.” The caterer smiled. They always sent out instructions that meat girls were not to eat for at least four hours before cooking but that was really to prevent them over-indulging with “final meals” and being sick while they were being cooked. A small amount of food in the stomach was really no issue at all as the organ itself would most likely be discarded anyway. She picked up a large carving knife and fork. “What would you like?” 

Katie looked in awe and delight at her teenage cousin’s body laid out before her, on her back but raised up so that all parts of her were accessible. She could not see a single piece she DIDN’T want. She thought about going for the same cut that Bea had requested from her but then her eyes alighted on her cousin’s perky breasts. She reached up and touched her own chest, realising that the breasts which were just beginning to hint at their own existence would never get a chance to get any bigger. 

“I guess since I’m not really going to have any tits of my own to speak of,” she grinned playfully, “I’d like a piece of hers please!” 

“An excellent choice!” The caterer complimented her before carving off Tricia’s left nipple along with a fairly thick slice of the breast-meat below and handing it to Katie in a paper napkin. Bracing herself for an unforgettable experience, the excited girl bit into the tender meat. It was even tastier than she had expected and the pleasure showed very obviously on her face.

“She tastes good, then?” Her uncle asked with a chuckle. Katie nodded, her mouth too full to reply verbally. “You two might as well be first in the queue.” He smiled at Katya and Cathy, “You’re joining these two before too long anyway, right? Only seems fair.” Delighted, the two girls bounced forward to accept the plates offered by the black-shirted young man and began to load them. 

“Don’t forget to save some room for me!” Katie reminded them. “I’ve got half a butt-cheek here with your names on it!” All three giggled. 

“So,” the head caterer asked, clasping her hands together, “are we ready to get started?” 

“Just one thing!” Katie replied, noticing her younger cousins excitedly making their way over from behind the bouncy castle, presumable in search of a slice or two of their big sister, “I promised Bea she could have my…” she searched her memory for the technical term Katya had used, “Prime Fillet!” she grinned happily, proud of herself for having remembered. “Will you be sure to keep it for her?” 

“Of course.” The head caterer assured her. “I’ll make a note. Now, come along,” she grinned, “let’s get you oiled up and ready for the spit!”

The final chapter! I thought it was only going to be a page or so long… I should really know better by now! Enjoy! :-D

“Hmm.” The head caterer leaned in and sniffed Katie’s hair and she stood on the patio, quivering with anticipation. Most people were occupied with the buffet, helping themselves to salad and other sides while the caterers carved them generous slices of roast Tricia, but a fair few spectators had gathered to watch Katie being prepped for the coals. She felt more than naked in front of them, somehow. It wasn’t just a question of having no clothes on – they were all looking at her exposed young body hungrily, valuing her only as food and wanting nothing more than for her short life to be over so that they could taste her meat. This realisation gave Katie a cold thrill. “You’ve been in the pool, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I’ve been swimming with my friends.” Katie explained apologetically. “Is that a problem?”

“Oh no,” the woman reassured her with a smile, “just means we have to rinse the chlorine off before we oil you up. It’s not going to hurt anyone but it can spoil the flavour of your meat a bit and we don’t want that, do we?” Katie giggled and shook her head. Here she was, at a party she hadn’t particularly wanted to go to but had attended on the promise of some girl-meat for dinner standing stark naked in front of a bunch of strangers and about to become meat herself! Her two new friends were stood at the front of the group of onlookers, smiling encouragingly at her through mouthfuls of Tricia. She could not see Bea or Penny but assumed they had gone inside to put on more suncream as their mother had instructed. 

The caterer spotted Katie’s uncle and went to speak to him, slightly too far away from Katie to hear their conversation but it became obvious what she had been asking him when he disappeared around the corner of the house and, moments later returned holding the end of a garden hose with an adjustable nozzle, the thick green pipe trailing behind him back to where it was presumably attached to an outside tap. It was clear from the way the hose was juddering that water was already flowing into it under high pressure and was only waiting for the nozzle to be turned. He handed the hose to the caterer then went and spoke to the front row of onlookers, urging them to take a few steps backwards for this next part of the show. 

“Sorry about this.” The caterer told her with an apologetic smile, “It’s going to be cold!”

“That’s okay!” Katie grinned. “I’m going to be warmed up soon enough, eh? Anyway,” she giggled, finding how much she enjoyed thinking of herself as nothing more than food waiting to be cooked, “I’m just a piece of meat! My comfort isn’t important! You need to do whatever you have to do to make sure I’m delicious!” 

“That won’t be too difficult with a fine young piglet like you!” the woman complimented her. “In fact, I would go so far as to say that, with a body like yours, it would be a shame and total waste not to cook it. You will be very fine meat indeed!” Katie beamed, delighted to be described this way. “Okay,” the woman took a firm grip on the end of the hose, “ready?” 

Katie screamed involuntarily as the icy water, made to feel even colder by the general warmth of the day, hit her at high pressure. It reminded her of taking one of those freezing cold showers after a sauna or taking a dip in a plunge-pool. She turned her face away and raised her hands to try to prevent the water hitting her body. 

“Sorry,” the caterer fiddled with the nozzle on the end of the hose, “I didn’t realise it was going to come out that forcefully. Let me try to adjust it.” A few more seconds passed before the just turned to a spray – still forceful enough to make Katie feel like she was being pressure-washed at a carwash but not so powerful that it would cause bruising. “There we go!” the caterer exclaimed, relieved, as Katie relaxed and allowed her luscious young body to be hosed down. “Turn around for me, help me get all of it!” Katie twisted, spun and pranced around in the spray. Her skin very quickly adjusted to the cold and she started to enjoy putting on a show as the woman raised the hose to rinse out her long black hair then slowly directed the spray down her body to ensure all the chlorine was rinse off. The only evidence of the temperature of the water was Katie’s perky pink nipples which stood hard and proud on her gently convex chest, although the soon-to-be meat-girl was so excited by the whole experience, they would probably have presented in much the same way without the water!

When the hosing stopped, Katie noticed that her aunt had appeared behind Cathy and Katya. She was holing Penny up on her hip so that she could get a better view but Bea stood in front of the older girls watching with a very happy smile on her face. She was holding a towel, a different one from the one her mum had used to dry the pool water off her and her sister and, at a prompt from her mum, she ran forward and gave it to Katie. 

“Go on,” the caterer instructed once Katie had thanked her little cousin and the small girl had returned to her place in the audience, “dry yourself off then we’ll do the oiling.” The audience was getting bigger by the moment, many of them holding plates from the buffet and munching happily while they watched the second course being prepared. 

Knowing that all these people were waiting eagerly to see her cooked and wanted to eat her, Katie wanted desperately to touch herself but was fairly sure that wasn’t allowed. Annoyed for the first time since she had agreed to become meat, Katie wondered if she was going to die sexually frustrated and wondered if she would be able to discretely pleasure herself against the spit once she was impaled. But it turned out she needn’t have worried. 

Noticing that Bea was still naked and therefore in no danger of spoiling her clothes, and knowing how audience participation always went down well with clients, the caterer called her forward to help oil up her preteen cousin. Katie obediently held out her arms for the caterer to rub and, as the woman moved onto her shoulders, Bea started with her feet then slowly, methodically, worked her way up first her left leg, then her right. 

“Do her tummy now.” The caterer instructed and the small girl did as she was told. As Bea rubbed the straw-coloured oil into Katie’s slightly round belly, the woman reached over from behind and began to massage her chest. At first Katie tried to bite her lip and as the woman’s oily hands caressed her hard nipples but soon she began to moan with pleasure. The pressure really began to build between her legs, if she was not able to do something about it soon she felt as if she really would explode. “Good girl!” The caterer told Bea as she finished her assigned task. “Now, I understand there’s a particular bit of Katie you’re looking forward to eating?” There were chuckles from the audience as the woman looked up and gave a knowing wink. The small girl nodded happily. “Time to get that bit nice and oily then,” she grinned, “so the spit can slide in easily!” 

Bea set about her task with the typical gusto of a small child allowed to help out with adult activities. She rubbed the oil on Katie’s smooth vulva then pushed her little oily fingers up inside. The caterer had known exactly what she was doing, bringing Katie to the point of both ecstasy and ultimate frustration with the rubbing so that even the clumsy, unpractised touch of a small-fingered six year old could push her completely over the edge. Bea paused for a second and looked up in surprise as Katie cried out, worried that she was hurting her, but the red-faced girl managed to gather enough breath to tell her:

“Don’t stop!” 

Slightly confused but satisfied that she was doing the right thing, Bea continued to work her little fingers inside Katie, rubbing in as much oil as she could so that the spit would have a nice, smooth journey. She did not understand the exact science of human internal anatomy but knew that the spit was going to be pushed all the way through Katie’s body and figured it would hurt less if she was nice and slippery inside. The oil mixed with Katie’s own natural lubrication and made Bea’s hand very sticky! She drew it back and wiped it on her own chest to clean it up a little. 

Watching her explosive orgasm, the crowed clapped and cheered, none more enthusiastically than Katya and Cathy. Katie was sure that the pair were imagining their own imminent preparation and wondering if they would get to have as much fun beforehand as she was.

The woman had been careful to support Katie during her climax but, once she was satisfied that the girl’s knees could support her once more, she finished up the oiling with Katie’s delicious buttocks, making sure to rub the oil deep into her skin to tenderise the extremely appetising meat. She had been responsible for cooking so many girls in her career so far that she had lost count or, more accurately, she had stopped keeping count after three hundred. Yet she was sure she would never get tired of the feeling of massaging a firm young buttock.

The moment everyone, including Katie, was waiting for arrived. Well, the first moment anyway – the second would come around two hours later but Katie would not be around for that one, not in spirit anyway – she would very much be present in body! Two of the young men working for the catering team wheeled out the spitting trolley that she had seen Tricia mounted on a few hours earlier. It had been wiped clean of any oil or other residue from its previous occupant, as had the spit which was being carried by a young woman, and was ready for its next job.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to contain her excitement, Katie waited as /the top section was raised up and locked into place. On instruction from the head caterer, she stepped forward and stood with her belly pressed to the cold metal and obediently raised her arms, ready for her wrists to be strapped into place. The men applied the rubber straps, buckling them tightly, then securing her ankles the same way. The straps were tight and the position of her arms was uncomfortable but, she reflected, her physical comfort was not anybody’s priority at that point and there was definitely worse to come. The feelings of fear, arousal and excitement mixed, causing her heart to beat fast and her whole body to tremble. 

The meat-girl securely strapped in place, the assistants released the catches and slowly lowered the top half of the frame. Katie had no choice but to bend forward with the frame as it moved, pulling her torso flat across the surface of the frame and leaving her nether-regions exposed and accessible.

“Good luck, honey!” Her mum called from quite a way back in the crowd. 

“Have fun!” Cathy’s voice followed, far closer and full of enthusiasm. Katie turned her head to smile at the onlookers, pursing her lips to blow a kiss to nobody in particular although everyone who had any kind of relationship with her believed it was for them. She then faced the front once more and braced herself. 

She felt the tip of the spit enter her vagina. It was cold but not too uncomfortable at first. That was until the assistants began to push. Bea had done her job well and Katie was extremely well lubricated, granting the freshly-greased pole easy access but was thick and Katie, who had never had anything thicker than her own finger up there before, felt herself being forced open. The true pain did not begin until the sharp tip met its first obstruction and had to pierce its was through. Katie felt as if her insides were on fire yet at the same time, the sliding motion of the pole through her most intimate of openings caused her already-aroused body to climax over and over. Tear poured down her cheeks as the apparently contradictory sensations of the worst pain mixed with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced somehow blended together within her slim body, each amplifying the intensity of the other. 

Surely there was no way she was going to survive this? Katie wondered as she felt the spit move further and further up inside her. Yet the caterers were experts and the spit pierced its way into the back of her throat having avoided every major organ along the way. As she had seen done with Tricia what seemed like far longer ago that it had actually been, one of the assistants came and crouched in front of her, taking her head in his hands and holding it in position so that the spit could complete its journey. She was in so much pain already that Katie barely noticed as the tip of the spit tore through her throat and into her mouth. What troubled her far more was the strange feeling of her tongue being pushed down and the taste of the oily metal as it slid across her taste buds. 

“That’s it, good girl.” The assistant in front of her spoke soothingly as he took hold of the end of the spit and began to pull it through from that end as he had done before. “We’re nearly there. Just a little further!” Experiencing the next shudder of what had become one long, ongoing orgasm, Katie realised she did not want them to stop. She wanted the pole to keep sliding through her forever. When it finally stopped, she began to wriggle and squirm, trying to move her hips back and forth along it. Her movement was limited but she was able to keep the sensation going.

“Looks like you’re quite an expert at this!” The head caterer laughed softly as she stroked Katie’s hair to assure her that the worst pain was over. “Are you sure you’ve never been spit-roasted before?” Katie barely heard her. The world beyond her own body seemed unimportant, shadowy and insubstantial as she rocked her hips back and forth. By the most generous of reckonings, she had less than thirty minutes of life left and she planned to keep the feeling of euphoria going right up to her final seconds. 

The young girl barely noticed as her arms and legs were released from the straps but sobbed in frustration as she felt her hips being held tightly in position by strong hands ready for the anal stabiliser to be inserted but, mercifully, once it was in place and she was released, she found she could resume her rocking motion, releasing the chemical which both dampened the pain and would add an extra deliciousness to her meat while filling her with such intense sensations that she hardly noticed or cared about anything else that was happening. 

The onlookers watched excitedly as the spit on which the moaning, squirming girl was impaled was lifted and placed over the hot coals, some of which were still burning from when Tricia was cooked but others of which were newer, the pit having been topped up when it was realised that a second girl would be needed to feed all the hungry mouths.

Indeed, even as the very much still alive Katie began to turn slowly over the heat, the last decent slices of meat were being cut from Tricia’s carcass. Soon the caterers would take the remains inside to the kitchen, away from public view, and remove any last pieces of usable meat from the bones which would then be put into a big pot to boil, making a soup that would be served later that evening, no doubt with Katie’s own bones added to it once she too had been stripped of her meat. 

“How soon can we eat her?” Bea tugged on her mum’s skirt before sucking her fingers thoughtfully, liking the taste which lingered on them from when she had helped to prepare her special treat. She had long since finished her portion of her big sister and was ready for seconds. 

“It will be a while yet.” Her mum reminded her, “Look,” she pointed to the roasting pit where Katie was still squirming and blinking, “she’s still alive. We have to wait for her to be dead and cooked properly before we eat her otherwise we might get sick.” Bea looked a little disappointed but accepted her mother’s logic. 

“Can I go and play then, until she’s ready?” 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” Her mum smiled, “Just don’t go in the pool again just yet. Let your food go down first.” The small girl giggled, amused at the idea of describing her big sister as food. Happily, she naked child ran towards the two older girls who were stood watching their new friend cook with a mixture of admiration and jealously. “Come on!” she grabbed one hand of each and began to tug them towards to garden and away from the patio, “Let’s go play hide-and-seek until she’s ready to eat!”


End file.
